


Borderless - A Gaigel Story

by elizadomi



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:54:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23652664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizadomi/pseuds/elizadomi
Summary: Last night Gaige relive the Control Core events in her dreams, what starts haunted her, very hard. That's the point when she decide to save Angel, somehow.
Relationships: Angel/Gaige (Borderlands)
Kudos: 8





	1. Ghost

Two weeks after Jakobs and Hammerlock’s wedding.

Gaige’s nightmare is different than before. She’s relived the fight for the vault key in Control Core, where Angel had been sacrificed herself to get the vault hunters the key. The dream ends with Angel’s last words: “Dad.. I have to tell you something! You’re an asshole!”

Gaige suddenly wake up from the nightmare. She sees a young girl sitting the edge of her bed. The young girl is Angel. When Gaige reach Angel with her arms, she's just disappeared.

Gaige goes to the bathroom to her face, when she looks up the mirror, she sees Angel in the mirror when she stares at her. Gaige quickly turn around, but nobody there, she looks back to the mirror, same nobody.

Gaige feels herself to going to insane. “Am I going to crazy? Start to be seeing ghosts? Why? And, why Angel? What can I do?” Ask these questions for herself aloud. “Probably needs to stop drinking!”

Gaige the next hours is thinking about Angel, based on her memories and the studies from Tannis. She realized; Angel didn’t deserve to die. She’s just a young girl who had been terrorized by her own father after an accident. Jack just connect the young, talented girl a machine, what destroyed her life. Gaige’s eyes get tears in her eyes. Shortly after she burst in crying.

“Wish I could something to do for you Angel!” Gaige buried her face into her pillow without stops crying, if not harder. Gaige feels a warm feeling on her shoulder, like someone just touched her. When she looks up, nobody there, but she knows; that was Angel.


	2. Theories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gaige thinking about how can she bring back Angel back and she realize this is way more harder, than she expected.

Gaige start thinking about how she’s saves or bring back Angel.

The first idea, to get somehow Angel’s memories or AI and stuff into a cyborg, but her legacy is vanished when the Control Core was destroyed and Tannis just inherit Angel’s power. Angel only left memories, what isn’t enough.

The second idea to time-travel, back to the past and this is a doable solution. General fact that you cannot time-travel. You can slow down the time, near the galaxy’s core, what is a black hole. Near the black holes the time is very slow, or 0. You can see how fast the time passes forward. Also, a general fact, that the black hole contains the past.

When Gaige realize that the black holes contains the past, she gets and idea: build a vehicle what can survive the black hole’s features. 

Black hole’s structure. Black hole’s border calls event horizon, also known as, The point with no returns. After an object step over the event horizon, it cannot leave from the black hole, because black hole’s gravity is very big. So big, that also the light cannot escape from.

Beyond the event horizon, there is the photon sphere, where the light trapped and grouped into a big and super massive cloud, with infinite mass and zero thickness.

Beyond the photon sphere, there is the ergosphere. This is the region of spacetime. Where the objects are moving in the direction of rotation, faster than light speed, but in the opposite direction.

Beyond that, the core of the black hole’s calls singularity. Singularity is an idle place, despite of the spheres, where the photons are moving fast makes chaos. In singularity the spacetime curvature becomes infinite. The infinite curve of spacetime means makes different spacetimes, what makes wormholes. The wormholes are tunnels to travel into another parallel universe, what’s in different time at the past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know this is some baloney and full of non-sense, but the entire franchise is obvious non-sense.


	3. Solution

So, it needs a device what can bypass the black hole’s chaotic features. Gaige needs to build devices what based on the Black Hole Laws, not general or special relativity theories.

Gaige is not a theoretical physicist, but she knows how build extravaganza devices.

Gaige with advanced eridian technology and the knowledge from Earth, she updates the spacetime bender device, just use some eridium, she combines uranium, plutonium, moskovium, unumpentium and szabnestelzsutium what gains 100% protection against black hole’s law. Gaige is the real anarchist rebel girl, who is not just the human lawbreaker, but universe physics lawbreaker too.

But it was not as easy that she thought first. It has been months to finally gets the final working solution. Gaige is incredibly happy and finally she is ready for her mission.

But before she can leave, she needs to plan Angel’s recovery flow and device. Gaige examined Control Core’s blueprint and Angel’s implants. Few hours of examination Gaige’s mind created the blueprint. She writes down into an Echo device module, along with all of data for Angel’s statement. Gaige also created an Echo module to makes the sirens communication ability to duplex, to enable communicate with Angel without Jack even know about it. Gaige knows that her 18 years-old herself, can plans Angel’s recovery system, but knows, it will faster the process. Also, she needs to create some hacking a bypassing device, what’s can way more easier to save Angel, without any attention of Jack or anybody else.

Gaige took farewell for everyone, because she knows, that she will no longer exist in this universe. Simply: she will die. Also, she knows that the mission success is 10^23 to 1, but she is 100% to success her mission, because her mission is fair, unselfish, and cute. It needs to be successful.

Gaige enter the space shuttle, starts the engine and left Sanctuary and enter Milky Way’s black hole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last short chapter and the last with lot of non-senses, but the whole series is non-sense. XD  
> The next chapter will contains full of fluff or heart touching. I think.


	4. The path

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time to Gaige meet and encourage her younger herself, to rescue Angel.

Gaige when travel into the black hole, she is terrified and worried, but she cannot think about it. Gaige do not believe to success her mission, because she knows it!

When she reaches the event horizon she fells, that incredible fast freefall into to black hole’s core. 

Thanks, that Gaige has embarrassing scientists’ big brain, who just easily made her ship to resist the black hole’s law, she is easily travel through to it.

Gaige when travel through the black hole, she is astonished what happens inside it.

Gaige finally reached the singularity and enters the wormhole. Gaige knows where to exit the worm hole to reach the exact timeline or dimension or universe, whatever it calls.

Gaige travelled a rough 7 years suitable path to reaches the exact universe. She is just exit that point when her 18-year-old herself just lost her left arm.

The first step is completed. She is successfully exiting the black hole and she set her course to Eden-5, her birth planet.

Eden-5, similar planet like Eden-6 (according her mention is Borderlands 3), dinos, swamps, not the safest planet of the world, but who cares safety according to Gaige.

Gaige arrived in one piece to Eden-5. She’s exactly arrived when Marcie accidentally killed by Deathtrap. Gaige just break into herself, nobody at home, so she just hides in her room and wait herself.

When younger Gaige enters her room and close the door, older Gaige quickly takes her hands on the teenager’s mouth and hold her down. Of course, teen Gaige want to resist as normal human, but adult Gaige won’t let her to do.

Gaige whisper to Gaige, “Shhhh… shut up, don’t make any noise.” Teen Gaige surprise when she hears the familiar voice and her resistance almost ends. “I let you, but please, don’t scream, don’t make any disturbing noise and please her me out.”

Teen Gaige nodded and adult Gaige let off her. Teen Gaige turn herself to adult Gaige and she’s just surprised, rubs her eyes, thinks she’s just dreaming or whatever, but adult Gaige didn’t vanish and says: “Wha… Who… What the fuck?”

Adult Gaige answers, “I know you’re surprised and terrified, but hear me out. I’m you! I’m just travelled from another universe to tell you something, something serious."

Teen Gaige respond “I… I don’t know what to say…”

“Just, please. I’m you. I know you cutted down your own arm, because it’ll be practical to digistruct Deathtrap. I know Deathtrap is killed Marcie accidentally and I know you must escape from responsibility from it to Pandora.” – adult Gaige says.

“You really me… but older.” teen Gaige answers as shocking and a bit chilled.

“Yes!”

“But, how? And why?” - teen Gaige asks.

“The truth is, I’m here because compunction! What you/I did at the past or the future. You’ll meet a girl in your head, her name is Angel. She helps your path and start on Pandora. She’ll betrayed you, but that because her innocence. After that she’ll helps you to gets the vault key. Oh, you’ll be a vault hunter on Pandora. But the cost of to get the vault key is to kill her. And you’ll kill her. The fact is, Angel don’t deserve to die. The truth is she’s just innocent young (same age) girl, who’s abused and imprisoned by her toxic father. She’s siren who’s enslaved her own father to reach he’s greed goals.” Gaige’s eyes went to wet, and she continues with crying voice. “The bastard amplified her instable powers to death, because Angel no more to live without eridium. I fear that Angel’s blood now liquid eridium no others. It’s pain for me and really hurts my feelings, my heart. The last months I couldn’t sleep normal. I figured it out that I can travel to a parallel universe where the time is the past via a black hole’s singularity. And here I am! To tell you, please… save Angel!” Gaige burst into crying and teen Gaige’s eyes also goes to wet.

“But how can I save her?” teen Gaige asks.

“Well…” Gaige wipe her eyes, snips and clean her nose “I worked out a plan. I have every information and solution to save Angel.” Gaige pull out an Echo device attachment. “First… This is an echo device attachment, what able to, can communicate with Angel, with your mind and without any knows the others. Just Angel and you, nobody else can hear your communications.” Gaige gives the attachment to teen herself. 

Teen Gaige notices, “But it won’t work without any echo devices!”

“You’ll get one, soon.” Gaige answers and she continues the plan. “Second. I follow you to Pandora and from the background I prepare everything to save Angel’s life. This is a blueprint about a respiratory life machine. The problem is Angel life bounded to eridium and if she doesn’t get eridium, she’ll die. This device can adapt Angel’s respiratory system to eridium free. Of course, with small portion and it’s a long way to reach Angel’s eridium free life. But I know it’ll worth it. Angel finally gets a normal life, what she deserves.”

“You think it’ll work?” Teen Gaige asks.

Gaige laughed and answers, “Oh, dear Gaige. I travelled through a black hole to time travel. That’s easy as hell. But yeah it needs to perfect, because it’ll be a human’s chance to life.”

“You’re so smart-ass.” Teen Gaige says.

Gaige giggles and says, “No. We’re smart-asses!” She smiles and continue, “Anyway, uhmm… When you’re on the way to save Angel, I’ll build the device to quickly connect Angel to life saver. I’ll be here and help you and Angel.”

“Well, thanks… And I’ll save her.” Teen Gaige says.

“Thank you, Gaige! I know I can count on you!” Gaige replies.

“But can I have a question?” Teen Gaige asks.

“Of course!” Gaige answers.

“You know, that… if I save her life, you cannot be with her. I mean, you’ll get a chance to Angel to live, which is nice, but you’ll not get a chance to live with her. You also get a chance to me, to be with her. How’s you feel about that?” Teen Gaige asks.

Gaige with a neutral and a bit sad and wet face answers, “Well… I know. But no matter… I give Angel a normal life, that’s matter, and I know this is the right choice. And who says that I’ll not be with Angel? I’ll with Angel, because you’re me!” and giggles a bit.

“Yes! But, no!” Teen Gaige replies.

“Yes!” Gaige put her hand on teen Gaige’s shoulders and says. “You should go! Save her!”

Teen Gaige put her hand on Gaige’s hand and says, “I’ll” and left the house.

Gaige as a ghost left her home, go back to her ship and travel to Pandora. Prepare Angel’s rescue.

**Author's Note:**

> After the events of Guns, Love and Tentacles, it's good to see Gaige back, but I felt a bit disappointed. So, I just thinking about Gaige and Angel (just like always), how can be create an alternative or cannon story (because how a big issues with Borderlands story driven, probably works) after the DLC.


End file.
